Canine Homicide
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: Danny, Hawkes, and Lindsay find themselves trapped in a warehouse with rabid dogs. DL
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Danny, Hawkes, and Lindsay find themselves trapped in a warehouse with rabid dogs.

Sheldon Hawkes was looking up at the abandon warehouse with a confused look on his face. Mac had called him to tell him that there had been a homicide or something at that accord. Hawkes shot a glance at his watch to see that it was barely four in the morning and he shivered. This place gave off a creepy vibes. "This place is nice," he muttered, as he looked around for the police escort that had gone in before him to check out the warehouse before him. Just then a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped. He automatically spun around to face Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe. "Don't do that. I don't want to end up in the Morgue any time soon." That got both CSIs to smile.

"Oh, so sorry, Hawkes," Danny said, as he looked up at the warehouse. "So this is the place. Kinda creepy."

"You guys grew up here, how is this creepy?" Lindsay asked, as she looked up at the warehouse. "It's just an abandoned warehouse. Nothing more than walls, floors, and ceilings."

"Hmm, plus a dead body in there," Hawkes pointed out, as he turned to face them. "Mac said that it's either a homicide or a suicide. He doesn't know which. The person who called it in, says that it sounded like a pack of wild animals was ripping up a person alive."

"Alive?" both Danny and Lindsay asked, as they looked over at him. "You're joking right?" Hawkes shook his head.

"Now that's creepy," Lindsay said, as she turned to look at the warehouse. They heard police sirens somewhere behind them, but it didn't bother them. The city was always noisy. "So, why are we going inside yet?"

"They're checking out the scene to make sure that it's clear," Hawkes said, as he turned to face the warehouse. "Or something like that. They didn't want me to go in there with them."

"So technically we don't really know what we got," Danny said, as he looked around. "Great, we're going in blind." He ran his hand along the trunk of the police squad car. "So what are the police officers doing?"

"They're securing the scene, or so they said, when they pushed me back when I got here."

"They can get territorial and bossy," Danny muttered, as he turned to face his fellow CSIs. "But don't let it get to you, Hawkes. We do the same to them, when they get in our crime scenes. We tend to snap at them and tell them to back off."

"I remember you telling one to go jump out a window once," Hawkes replied, as he came over to stand next to Danny's side as he leaned against the back of the squad car. "I don't think I've ever seen a Police Officer get upset like that."

"Who called it in?" Lindsay asked, as she looked around at the other empty warehouses, while she put her hair up in a pony tail. "The supposed victim/s? A neighbor? A person passing by?"

"A homeless guy," Hawkes answered. "There was an awful lot of noise coming from this one warehouse, he said, for this time of night. Sounded like wild dogs attacking a cat."

"Why do I have a hunch that it wasn't a cat." Lindsay slid her hands into her pockets and came closer to their sides.

"Because, Miss Montana, we're not called for Kitty Homicides," Danny pointed out. "That's not our department."

"Ah, but I would like to be in Kitty Homicides."

"Ever seen a cat who's been skinned before, Lindsay?" Hawkes asked her, as she cringed at the thought. "Didn't think so. That's why we're not in Kitty Homicides."

"Yo," a harsh voice called out, and Lindsay jumped. She stumbled forward and slammed into both Hawkes and Danny. Danny quickly looked past her to see that it had been one of the Police Officers who had spoken. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, labbie."

"Don't call me that," Lindsay snapped, as she moved away from Hawkes and Danny's sides. She shot them both an apologetic smile, as she turned to face the officers. "Is it okay for us to go in there yet?"

"Yeah, we found the body on the first floor towards the back."

"Nothing else?" Danny asked, as they gathered up their cases, as started to head towards the warehouse.

"Nope."

"Then, I guess it's our turn." Danny shot a glance at his fellow CSIs. "Come on, guys. Let's go do this."

"After you," both said, as they gestured for him to go in front of him.

"Chickens," Danny muttered under his breath, as he took off for the doors. "It's nothing but an empty warehouse."

"Yeah, with a dead body in it," Lindsay replied. "Yeah, Messer, nothing creepy about that."

"Oh, grow up." The door slammed shut behind them, and both Hawkes and Lindsay jumped a bit. That got Danny to chuckle. "Okay, where did the nice officer say that the body was?"

"On the first floor in the back." Lindsay looked around for a light switch and found none. "I don't think there's any lights of any kind in here."

"Oh, that's just great." Danny pulled out a flashlight from his kit and turned it on. "Come on, we need to do this."

"Yes, Sir," both replied, as they followed him. "Nothing creepy about this."

"Oh, yuck," Lindsay said, as she turned away from the body, when she saw it. "That's totally gross." She took a step towards the body. "It looks like it was eaten."

"Linds, now that's a horrible thing to say," Hawkes muttered, as he came up to her side and flashed his light on the body only to freeze. "But you're right. The body was eaten."

"Okay, that's just creepy." She looked at the body. "Eaten by what?"

"By the looks of it, dogs."

"Dogs?" Lindsay turned to look at him. "Like fluffy?" Referring to the small toy size dog.

"No, I was thinking more like Doberman size." Hawkes shot her a smile, as he hunched down to get a closer look at the body as Danny starting to take pictures of the body. "Looks like a kill bite to the throat. Then a couple good bites to the main body parts."

"Eww," both Danny and Lindsay said, as Lindsay started to get into her kit to help Hawkes process the body for any evidence. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Look around for any evidence of where our murders went," Hawkes said, as he looked up at her. "But try to be careful. They might still be in the building."

"But I thought the officers cleared the building?" Lindsay said, as she flashed ehr light around the floor looking for any trace of blood or any other signs that the canine murders may have left in their haste of leaving the murder scene.

"But I don't think they cleared the place for the presence of dogs," Danny said, as he came up behind her, and she jumped. "Jumpy, Montana?"

"Messer, I swear, if I find those dogs, I'll leave them to you," Lindsay snapped, as she turned and headed off away from them. Danny chuckled softly as he moved up to Hawkes side and hunched down next to him. "Idiots." She then paused when she spotted the set of bloody paw prints. She took out her camera and slowly began to take pictures.

"Now that wasn't nice," Danny muttered, as he looked over at Hawkes. "She called us idiots." Danny began to look over the body to search for evidence that may help them identify who he is.

"Danny," Hawkes whispered to him, causing him to look up from the body.

"What?" Danny muttered, as he followed his gaze. "What she done now?"

"I think we may have found the ones who attacked this man." Danny's eyes grew wide when he saw the pack of dogs creeping up behind Lindsay who was taking pictures, totally oblivious to their presence. "She doesn't even know that they're there."

"We better tell here, before she gets hurt."

"Lindsay!" Both Hawkes and Danny yelled, causing her to spin to face the dogs. "Don't Panic." Her eyes grew wide in fear as the dogs started to head towards her.

"Oh, this can't be good," she muttered, as the lead dog lunged for her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed the first chapter. I didn't know if it was good, but if I got reviews, then I guess some body thought it was okay, so here's another chapter for ya'll.**

* * *

Just at the last moment, before the dog jumped for her throat, Lindsay turned and ducked. The dog sailed over her shoulder and slid across the floor. "Lucky girl," Hawkes muttered, as she quickly took off down a corridor away from them. "Now where is she going?"

"I would say away from the dogs," Danny said, as he shot Hawkes a glance. "Come on, before the dogs see us. We got to get the body up someplace were they can't touch it."

"Right, come on stiff, let's put you someplace safe, so we can go rescue our damsel in distress," Hawkes muttered to the body, as they heaved it up on top of the body.

"Just don't let her ever hear you call her that." Danny then turned when they heard a loud crash followed by a loud growl. "Oh, that didn't sound good."

"No, it did not." After making sure the body was secured, Hawkes turned to face Danny. "Come on, Let's go find her."

"Yeah, let's go." They then took off to find their fellow CSI.

------------------------ ---------------------------------------- --------------------

As Lindsay was running from the dogs, she could hear them chasing her. 'Oh, perfect,' she thought, as she the turned a corner and found a dead end. "Oh great," she said out loud, as she back tracked and turned another corner and slammed into a ma. She let out a small scream as she stumbled back on the ground and looked up at it. "Geez, Montana, give yourself a scare." She then smile, when she realized that she was calling herself by the nickname that Danny had given her. "Okay, pull yourself together before the puppies from down under come out to play." She quickly got to her feet, grabbed her dropped flash light, and took off down another corridor. "See ya later, Stiffy."

Lindsay got about two yards away from Stiffy when she heard the sound of feet and she froze. It wasn't the normal sound of human feet either. They sounded like padded feet and more than one set of them. She had taken about another ten feet when her phone peeped and she jumped. "Oh, this can't be happening." She grabbed for her phone before it made another sound. She backed away from the hallway into what seemed to be an office and locked the door behind her. "Oh, smart, trap yourself with no exit out."

Her phone beeped again and she shot a glance down at it to see that she had a text message. She flipped it opened to see that it was from Danny. 'Where are you?' it read. That got her to smile, as she looked around the office only to frown, when she realized that she had no idea where here was.

'Trapped in an office somewhere' she texted backed. She jumped when she heard growls on the other side of the door.

'And your new pals?' She bit back a laugh at his reference to the dogs.

'Outside the door wanting in.' She backed away from the door and went over to where there was a small window over looking the hallway. 'Where you at?'

'Just hanging here with our buddy, Hawkes. He says hi.' She chuckled again, as she looked out the window. The glass was very dirty and she couldn't see very well.

'How nice.' Just then one of the dogs jumped up on the glass and she jumped back, only to loose her balance and she crashed back into a rusty table, cutting her arm. "Oh, nice one, Monroe, cut yourself," she muttered, as she looked down at her arm. The wound wasn't all that deep, but it hurt. "Nice." She began to search her pockets for anything to use as a bandage to wrap around the wound to stop the bleeding and found nothing. "That's great." The dogs growled outside and she just scrunched her nose up at the door. "Yeah, I know you're still out there, but you're not coming in."

A knock came from the window and she jumped. Her head snapped and she looked over to see that it was the cop. "Yo, labbie," he called through the window. "You okay?"

"Watch out for the dogs," Lindsay called out to him, as she started to head towards the window.

"What dogs?" the officer asked, as he opened the window from the outside. "There are no dogs in here. I think you're imagining things."

"No, trust me there are dogs in here. That's what killed the vic."

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not. Have you seen Danny or Hawkes?" Lindsay kept her hand over her wound, as she looked up at the officer.

"No, I haven't. Why are you locked in an office, labbie?"

"Don't call me that," Lindsay muttered, as she looked around for any signs of the dogs. "I came in here to escape the dogs."

"Well 'the dogs' are gone now, so you can come out. I'll protect you, and take you back to your friends."

"Okay, if you say so, Officer." Lindsay went over and opened the door slowly and walked out into the corridor, keeping an extra eye out for the dogs.

"You ready to go?" he asked, as he came up to her side.

"Just one sec," she replied, as she rushed back into the office and grabbed onto her cell phone that she had dropped and looked at the text message. 'You okay? Montana?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she texted back, then turned to face the officer. "I'm ready."

"All right, let's go." They then took off down the hallway away from the officer. "I thought you guys cleared the warehouse and left?"

"We did, but when you guys didn't come out right away, we figured something wasn't right, so we came back in. Figured you guys go lost in here or got yourself into a bit of trouble." He then shot her a smile. "Seems we were right." They turned a corner and he stopped short, only to have Lindsay slammed into him. "Holy cow. What were you saying about dogs?"

"That they attacked the vic. But you don't believe me remember." Lindsay then peered around him and froze when she saw the dogs in front of them. "Oh, please tell me you brought you gun."

"Yeah, but we might have a problem with that. It's in the car."

"Oh, that's gonna be helpful," a voice called out from behind them, and Lindsay turned to face Hawkes and Danny. "Just step back carefully. Don't make any sudden movements."

"You think, labbie," the officer said, as he turned to face Danny, only to have one of the dogs jump at him, getting him in the throat. Lindsay screamed, and Danny rushed forward, slipping an arm around her waist and pulled her back. She turned her face away so that she didn't have to see the horrible scene ahead.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. Zippy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed. There's a lot of runnning in this story. Sorry for the repution on the running.**

* * *

"Easy, Linds," Danny whispered, as he held her while the dog attacked the officer. Somehow he got away from the dog and scrambled to his feet. "Okay, now we run." They all spun on their heels and took off down the corridor in a flash, trying to put as much space in between themselves and the angry dogs behind them. "Run, guys."

"You think, labbie," the officer gasped, as Sheldon and Danny grabbed onto his arm to keep him from falling to the floor as Lindsay took the lead only to slip on the floor and fall hard on her knees. "Smooth movie, Labbie."

"Shut up," all three CSIs snapped, as Danny helped Lindsay up to her feet as they continued to run. "Now isn't the time to make fun of us. We could just be mean, and leave you to the dogs."

"You wouldn't dare." They turned a corner and came across a set of rickety stairs. "Oh, they look like crap."

"Nice observation, officer," Hawkes pointed out, as he shot a glance over his shoulder to see that the dogs were coming. "We don't have a choice. Now we either go back the way we came or up the stairs. Your choice."

"Stairs," he said, as he pushed them aside and rushed towards the stairs. "You guys staying? Or what?"

"We're coming." They got up the stairs and found the upstairs to be packed to the gills with office supplies. "Oh, we were better off downstairs."

"Yeah, I'll deal with the bats up here than those demon dogs any day." The officer then looked at his wounds and swore. "Oh, man, they bite me."

"Here, let me look at you," Hawkes said, as he went over to his side.

"What are you a doctor?"

"Yeah, I used to be one," Hawkes replied, as he grabbed onto his arm. "Used to work in the morgue. I know my way around a body. No big difference between a live body and a dead one. So you're safe."

"So what happened to the body?" Lindsay asked, as she looked around. Her flashlight hit some faint pictures of puppies and kittens. "I mean, besides the fact that he was attacked by dogs. You didn't leave it there did you?"

"No, we put it up," Danny answered, as he came up beside her, and gently touched her wound. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she replied, as she looked up at him. "It was a stupid accident. Nothing like him."

"You should still have Hawkes take a look at it."

"Yeah, I will after he's done with him." She then turned to look at the officer. "By the way, officer. Since we're all trapped here. What is your name?"

"I'm Chris," he responded, only to slap Hawkes hands away. "Okay, you can stop now. You may call yourself a Doctor but all you're doing is hurting me." He then got to his feet and huffed away.

"Lindsay, come here," Hawkes called out to her, causing her to come over to his side. "I see you hurt yourself. Wanna tell me how?"

"Um, let's see. It was after I ran into the mannequin," she started, causing both Danny and Hawkes to chuckle. I then got trapped in a small office by our padded-footed friends, who you've meet. I was looking out a small window when one scared me, I lost my balance and fell backwards into a table. This happened."

"Ouch," Chris muttered, as he came up to them, as he came up to their sides. "I think I meet your mannequin friend."

"Really, you meet Stiffy?" Lindsay said, as she looked up at him, as Hawkes began to look at her wound and clean it. She tried not to make a really big deal out of it, for all that Chris had done when Hawkes had tried to look him over. "He's a really nice mannequin. Doesn't say much." That got Danny and Hawkes to smile again. "So, remind us why again, you didn't bring your gun in with you?"

"Because I didn't think I needed it. The building was clear. The area's clear. So no need for a weapon."

"Well, buddy," Danny began, as he put a hand on Chris's arm, careful of his wound's. "I would say, there's a need for it now."

"Ya think?"

A loud growl caused them to spin around towards the doorway to face a lone dog. "Oh, yeah," Lindsay said, as she backed up towards Danny. "Pretty much a definitely, right about now." He quickly pulled her to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Any ideas?"

"Don't panic?"

"Oh, good idea. Why didn't I think of that one?" The dog then broke into a run towards them.

"Run!" They turned and bolted off in two different directions. Danny and Lindsay towards the right and Christ and Hawkes to the left. The dog was right behind them.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks. Zippy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter up. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

"Montana, you better run," Danny called to her, as they bolted down a corridor. Lindsay could feel his hand on her back, as they made their way through the scattered building furniture. "Keep going."

"I'm going, Messer," she snapped back, only to trip on something and went flying forward. Danny fell on top of her and she let out a moan. "Danny, why did you have to fall on me?"

"Oh, because I wanted to." He pushed himself up and looked down at her. "You all right?"

"Not at the moment. I'm being squished by a New York native."

"So sorry." He moved off of her and shot her a heavy look.

"Danny Messer, I'm fine." She looked up and meet his gaze. "But we won't be if fido catches up with us. Remember the mean doggie that's been chasing us through this warehouse?"

"Yeah, How can I not forget?" He quickly got to his feet and offered her his hand. "Come on, Montana. We gotta make tracks."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Messer." They then started to run, only to come across a dead end. "Okay, smart one. Where to now."

"I don't know. Never been here before in my life."

"Okay, I'm going to ask a really dumb question. Why haven't we used our phones to call for backup?"

Danny's face fell at the question and his hand went for his phone. "Oh, because we're idiots." He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Mac, how ya doing? No, it's good. No, we're not lost. We just got ourselves a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Mac's voice came through the phone and Lindsay smiled as she came over to Danny's side.

"Oh, you know, the usual. We're trapped in a warehouse with rabid dogs."

"Rabid dogs?"

"Yep. That's what got our vic. That officers at the scene, swept that scene for humans, but didn't think of the canine counterpart. Now we're running from them."

"So you want me to send you guys some backup or some animal control officers?"

"That would be helpful. We all ready watched as the dogs tried to take down one of the officers we had with us."

"Is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He and Hawkes are somewhere. We kinda got separated in this huge warehouse that could be a horror film."

"We'll be there in a while. Hang tight, and don't get yourself into any more trouble." Then the line went dead.

"Any more trouble?" Lindsay asked, as she looked up at Danny. "What he mean by that?"

"I think he means that he and the lovely Stella are going to be swinging by to see what kind of trouble we got ourselves into later."

"Oh, lovely." Lindsay pulled out her flashlight and shined it around. "Okay, which way? Right or left?"

"Let's go left for awhile, and see where that leads us."

"Sounds good. I just hope that Hawkes is doing okay with Chris. That can't be a good pairing."

"Oh, I'm sure that they'll be fine, Linds. Hawkes is a big CSI. He can take care of himself." That got a smile on her face.

Chris and Hawkes bolted down a corridor and came to a complete halt inside of what looked like a break room. "Ah, this is nice," Chris said as he looked around. "Too bad we're not looking for a break room."

"Calm down,' Hawkes muttered as he looked around, only to freeze when his cell phone went off. "Oh, crap." He quickly answered it. "Hawkes. Mac! No, Danny's not with me. Oh, he called you. Yeah, we got separated."

"You okay?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, I've been better," Hawkes replied, as he looked over at his companion. 'It's my boss.' he mouthed. "We got separated when the dog attacked. I'm with one of the officers who got attacked. His name is Chris."

"Well Stella and I are on our way there now. Just try to stay in one piece. We'll be there shortly. Try to hook up with Monroe and Messer. Don't get into any trouble."

"We won't. Bye Mac." He then hung up the phone. "Come on, get need to find the others."

"The dog is out there. It's not safe."

Hawkes let out a sigh as he looked at the officer. "We'll be okay. Come on." They then headed off into the corridor only to freeze when they heard a loud growl. "Remember when I said that we'll be okay. I may have lied about that." They both looked up to see the dog in front of them. Now would be a good time to see you would were any good in track. Run." They turned on their heels and ran.

"So, Montana, ever had a dog as a kid?" Danny asked, as they walked down a dusty corridor, their shoes making soft noises on the floor.

"Yeah, I did," she replied, as she swept the flashlight from one side to another. "It was a border collie We used it to work on our cows."

"Sounds like your typical childhood."

"Yeah, it was." She started to walk. "Now all we have to do is find Hawkes and Chris. Which shouldn't be that hard." She then stopped and turned around to face him. "Did you hear something?"

"Like what?"

"Like running feet?"

"Linds, you're hearing things."

"Oh, I hope not. Cause it's coming closer." This time Danny heard it too, and he grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into an open area, just as Hawkes and Chris ran by. "Hmm, found them."

"Hawkes," Danny called out to him, causing him to come to a sliding stop, and he turned to face them. "Hey, buddy. Where ya been?"

"Running from the dog, labbie," Chris huffed as he helped Hawkes from the floor. "What you think?"

"Dog?" Lindsay asked as she pointed her light in the direction they had run from. "Um, Danny, I think we should follow their lead and run too."

A low growl caused Danny's head to snap up. "I think you're right. Let's go." As they were running. Danny's phone rang. He accidently dropped it and Lindsay picked it up.

"Danny's Messer's phone," she answered, as they turned a corner. "Hey, Mac. Um, we're in a bit of run at the moment." They came to a complete stop at another dead end. Chris and Danny slammed um against a door breaking it open. "Oh, we're playing nice with the doggies. What more can I say." Hawkes shot her a smile, as he grabbed onto her arm, and pulled her through the door. Danny and Chris shut the door behind her, as the dog jumped at her. "Yeah, we're all fine, just locked in a room." She turned around and froze. "With a couple of corpses."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter up. More running...they're getting in shape. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

"Ah, that's not funny," Chris muttered, as he turned around and came face to face with one of the corpses. "Holy crap." He scrambled back away from it and ended up on the floor. "Oh, good heavens, that's ugly."

"Hey, have some manners," Hawkes said, as he made his way over to the corpses snapping on gloves as he went. "They are human after all."

"Right, I forgot that part. Sorry." Chris then looked over at Danny and Lindsay. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Danny replied, as he looked over at him. "Why you ask?"

"Cause, I'm worried," he replied. "You guys took off in the opposite direction from us."

"And the dog went after you guys," Lindsay pointed out. "We're okay, Officer. Don't worry about us. We can handle ourselves. It's yourself you need to be worried about. The dog attacked you, not me."

"But you hurt yourself."

"I've done worse to myself out in the field. This is just a scratch. Hawkes would have said something if it was bad. I trust him with my life." Lindsay then moved past Christ, clipping him in the shoulder and went over to Hawkes' side. "You need help?"

"Yeah, since you're offering," he said, as he looked up at her. "Chris bothering you?"

"No," she said, as she pulled out a pair of latex gloves from her pocket and slid them on. "Why you ask?"

"Because normally Lindsay, you never ask me if I need help on a body. You would rather help Danny gather evidence than help me with the body."

"Okay, Chris is getting on my nerves just a bit. Can we drop it now?"

"Yep, what every you say, Miss Monroe." He then looked over at the corpse. "Shall we?"

"Let's do this." She was reaching for a body when a growl caused her to halt. She looked over at Hawkes. "Please tell me that was your stomach?"

"No," he whispered, as he reached out and grabbed onto her arm, pulling her into his side. "Don't move."

"Not, planning on it." She then looked over and saw a dog heading towards them. "Oh, great. How that get in here?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to ask it either. Are you?" Hawkes could feel her shaking in his hold. "Easy. We don't want the nice doggie to know that we're both terrified of it."

"Not possible."

Just then Chris and Danny came over to their sides. "What up, Doc?" Danny asked, only to freeze when he saw their posture. "You guys okay?"

"Of course they're okay, Labbie," Chris said, as he went over to lean up against a table, with a corpse on it. "Why wouldn't they be?" Just then a dog came up over the corpse. Danny backed up next to Hawkes and Lindsay. "What? Is there a Dog behind me?" They all nodded at once. "Oh, please don't say that."

"Don't make any sudden movements," Lindsay said, as she looked over at Danny and Hawkes, as if asking: 'what do we do now?'.

"Yeah, I'm not dumb."

"Oh, just making sure."

"Okay, on the count of three, Hawkes, and I are going go run that way," Danny whispered as he moved past Lindsay, brushing her back, and she looked up at him. "And you and Chris are going to run thataway. Hopefully, the dog goes after us."

"You're going with hopefully, labbie."

"Shut up, Chris!" all the CSIs snapped at once. "Not helping."

"Sorry."

Outside the warehouse, Mac and Stella looked up at the warehouse and then at each other. "Okay, were is the other officer?" Stella asked, as she looked in the police car. "Isn't he supposed to be here?"

"Yes, he should be," Mac said, as he looked over at her. "Come on, they said they needed help. And we should tell them that we're here."

"Right. Let's go meet the dogs, they're so scared of. They can't be all that bad." They then headed inside.

"Okay, let's do this," Danny said, as they got ready to run.

"Have I told you that this is a bad plan," Chris said for the hundredth time.

"Yes, you have," Hawkes muttered, as he shot a glance over at the cop then over at Lindsay. "Just protect her and don't get eaten by the dogs. We'll try to loop back and catch up with you guys."

"Okay," Lindsay said, as she looked over at them. "Just be careful and don't end up dog food."

"We'll try," Danny smirked as he looked over at her. "You do the same. Cause remember, Montana, he's got 'friends' out there."

"Yeah, Messer, I remember."

"Good. See ya around. Let's do this. On three, one..two.."

"Bye," Chris said, as he took off.

"I didn't say three," Danny muttered, as he quickly yanked Lindsay to his side as the dog took off after Chris. "Oh the dummy."

"He is an idiot," Lindsay muttered, as they watched the dog high tail it out of the room. "We better go after him and try to save his rear end. Or Mac will have us sitting at desks for the rest of our careers."

"Good point," both Hawkes and Danny pointed out, as they started to jog after the dog and Chris. They heard a loud crash, and looked up to see Chris come running back towards them. "What the heck?"

"Run!" Chris yelled, as he grabbed onto Lindsay's arm. "Just run!" They didn't take the time to question him, but simply ran down the hallway. They could hear feet behind them, and growls. "I tried to trick him into a closet, which worked, but I forgot about his buddies."

"Oh, great," Lindsay said, as she stumbled and Chris let go of her arm. Danny helped her back up and put a hand on her arm. "I'm okay." They turned a corner and slammed smack into Mac and Stella. "Mac, Stella. Sorry."

"Whoa, there Lindsay," Mac said, as he looked up at the young CSI and then looked over at Danny. "Where's the fire?"

"No, fire," Danny said, as he looked behind him. "Trust me no fire. Just dogs."

"Dogs, Danny, you're scared of dogs?" Stella said, as she looked over at him. "Come on."

Just then Hawkes and Chris round the corner. "Why did you guys stop?" Chris asked in shock. "They are right behind us."

"They ran into our boss," Hawkes answered, as he looked over at Mac and Stella. "We got a little situation here."

"What kind?" Mac asked as he looked over at Hawkes, then Danny and Lindsay. "Spill it."

"The body we found was eaten by dogs."

"Ewww, nice," Stella muttered. She then froze as she heard growls. "Please tell me that was one of you guys stomachs." They shook their heads. "Let me guess, the dogs." The nodded. "Oh, lovely." They turned their head to see three of them coming at them. "And there they are. So Mac, what do you suggest we do?"

"Don't panic, and back away slowly."

"Good idea."

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter up. With the help of a helpful friend...Mandi. thanks girl. Thank you for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

Amanda Messer, with long golden blonde hair strode into the PD looking for someone one. She bumped into Flack. "I'm so sorry" she said to him.

"Not a problem, you alright?" Flack asked the women with a smile.

"Umm my name is Amanda Mess just got promoted to Detective and I'm looking for Detective Don Flack, he's my new partner."

Flack looked up at her and smiled. "That would be me," he said, as he came up to her side. "And come on newbie, we got to go."

Amanda quickly followed him. "Ummm to where exactly, I need to look for someone else." she told him not sure of what was going on.

"Well there is a little problem we need to fix," he muttered, as he shot her a glance. "Our CSIs kinda got into a dog problem."

"A dog problem?" Amanda questioned. "is one of the CSI's Danny?" she asked.

Flack stopped at the doors and turned to face her. "How do you know Messer?"

"Uhh my name is Amanda Messer his is Danny Messer...he's my brother. And here I thought you were a detective" she told him laughing. "You can call me Mandi"

"Oh, great, family members," Flack muttered, as he ushered her out the door. "You start acting like siblings. I'm leaving you for Mac to deal with and getting me a new partner."

"Awwwwwww but I like you, better than dealing with my brother." Mandi replied sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck, little messer."

"I do not like being compared to my brother. The next time you cell me 'little messer' my gun will be so far up your..." Flack covered her mouth and it muffled her next few words.

"Fine, but be quiet." Flack told her . Mandi huffed and sat back in her seat.

"You are cruel" she mocked.

"I know, get use to it." Don retaliated.

"I know, get use to it.."

"Ok so now I'm a go... Amanda looked at him curiously. "Are you always like this or is it just today?" she ask him.

"Just today, for you," he said, as he got to his feet. "Come on, slacky, we got to go."

"Slackey?" Amanda questioned. She shook her head and followed him. "So why are we going to help the CSI's with there dog problem, where's animal control?"

"Um, don't know," Flack said, as he shot her a smile. "Guess you're it."

"You mean we're it, right?"

"Yep, we're it." Don then ushered her outside to his car. "Come on, newbie. Danny and them are awaiting."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The CSIs turned a corner only to find a dead end. "Oh, not good," Chris muttered, as he turned sharply, only to have Mac almost collide with him. "Hey, watch it!"

"Mac!" Lindsay said started. "Where's animal control?" She leaned up against Danny, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Um, Chris, don't stop like that," Hawkes said, as he looked at the wounded officer. "Mac then wouldn't run into you." He cast a look over at Stella and Mac. "You guys okay?"

"Don't know just yet," Mac said, as he reached into his pocket for his cell phone and came out empty handed. "What the heck?" He turned his head. "I dropped my cell phone. Who's got one?"

"Uh" Lindsay started. "Mine is with my kit." she told him.

"Mine is in the car." Stella said.

Danny's hand went to his belt only to find his cell phone gone. "Um, mine's gone as well," he muttered. "I must have dropped it, while we were running." He turned his head to look back in the direction that they had just come from. "Cause I just had it. I can go look for it."

"That's smart go back to where the evil and psychotic dogs are." Lindsay muttered.

"Ah, but they are so cute and cuddly, Montana..." Danny then smirked at her, as he looked back at the others.

"Sure they are Messer, but they can do some serious bodily harm. But were at a dead end anyways we all might as well go back together." Lindsay commented.

"Well if we can't contact any one. We're all in deep trouble. Cause those psycho puppies are getting meaner."

"That does sound like a plan," Mac said, causing Danny to look up at him. "Since we can't go this way. We can only go back the way we came. Just hope those pschyo puppies are not there to play."

"Ditto" Lindsay said. "Let's go" (ok i'll go with the flow.)

Danny, Hawkes, and Stella nodded. "Sounds like a plan, boss," Danny said. Chris then shrugged. "It's way better than staying here to die, Chris. Come on." They then headed back the way they just came from

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don parked his car beside Mac's car and got out. "Okay, we're here," he said, as he looked out. "That's Mac's car. So they're here, and I'm betting they're all ready inside. So we should go inside."

"I think that's a no brainier." Amanda commented as she opened the passenger door and got out. "There's one patrol car and another truck." she informed him.

"That would be for the lab rats," Flack said with a smirk, as he went towards the door. "And for the officers who went in with them to secure the scene." He paused at the door. "You coming? Or are you scared of dogs?"

"Please I have my own dog, I ain't afraid of dogs." She told him as she followed him.

"Okay, ladies first," he said, as he opened the door for him. "Just watch your step."

"Will do." Amanda said she clicked on her flash light and shined it on the floor. Blood. "Watch your step at the door jam." She then stepped in over the blood.

"Nice," Flack said, as he looked down at what she had stepped in. "That's not gonna come out either." He then looked around and spotted something shiney on the floor. "Hmm, what we got here." He went over and picked up a cell phone. He flipped it opened to see that it was Danny's cell phone. "Ah, Messer lost his phone. "Now that's funny." He then froze at the sound of running feet and growls coming from two different directions. "Mandi, don't move."

"What?" she questioned softly.

"Just don't move," Flack said, as he pulled out his gun. He spun around as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye only to come face to face with Danny and Lindsay. Danny quickly put an arm around Lindsay and pulled her behind him.

Amanda stood still. "Flack?" Lindsay questioned.

"Flack?" Danny asked, as he looked over at him, then his eyes swept over to Mandi. "Mandi! What the heck are you doing here?"

Mandi swung around. "I just got promoted to Detective, flack is my partner." she explained to him.

"Oh, that's just lovely, but what are you doing here."

"Oh Flack said you needed some help here with dogs." she told him.

"Dogs...right." Danny's eyes went to behind Flack and Mandi and his grip on Lindsay tightened. "Flack, get her out of here now."

"I"m not going anywhere. Plus there just dogs." Mandi comments.

Flack turned around to see three dogs heading towards them. "Um, yeah, I'm thinking you're right, Messer," he muttered, as he reached out for Mandi. "Come on, Mandi."

"There harmless."

"They ate a man," Danny said, as he looked over at his sister. "That's doesn't clasify them as harmless. They've all ready attacked a police officer. They think of you as food right now."

"Fine." Mandi says and she turns around and reluctantly goes with then.

"Watch out..." Danny snapped, as the dogs launched at Mandi, knocking her down. "Mandi..."

"What the fuck" Mandi screamed. The dog was attached to her leg. She drew her gun and aimed at the dog.

"Mandi, don't" Danny said, as he took a step towards her, only to be cut off by the other dogs. "Flack get to her. "We'll play with the other puppies for now."

"Okay, I'm on it," Flack said, as he went over to Mandi's side. "Okay, let's not do anything stupid, little Messer." He put a hand on her arm and the dog growled at him. "Oh, behave psycho doggie."

"Why shouldn't I shot the bloody dog to hell? and what did I say about calling me 'little messer'?" she asked him. "it won't let go." she complained.

"Cause if it yanks you while you shoot it, you might end up shooting yourself," he said, as he looked at the dog. "Okay, we're gonna both kick it then run like heck."

"What makes you think it won't take a chunck of my leg with it when we kick it and I don't think I can run." she told him

"Well, the doc can look at you if it does after we find him and I can help you," Flack reassured her, as he looked at the dog. "You have to trust me. I won't let you get hurt."

"Fine, on the count of three?" she asked shifting herself self so she could kick the dog.

"Okay, uno, does, tres," he smirked...and yanked her away, as she kicked the dog. "Run!" They then ran for the others. "Run guys. The puppy really isn't all that happy with us, since we took his snack from him."

Amanda ran her every time she stepped on her left leg a sharp pain electrified though her.

"You okay, baby sis?" Danny teased, as they turned a corner only to slam into Hawkes and another person. "Chris, Hawkes, what are you doing?" He then looked over at Mandi and Lindsay. "You guys okay?"

"Nothing a few stitches can't fix," Mandi commented and leaned on Flack.

"I'm fine Danny." Lindsay tells him.

Hawkes shot a glance over at the girl next to Flack. "You're hurt," he said, as he made his way over to her side. "Your leg. Can I take a look? I'm a doctor?"

"Sure. I'm Mandi by the way." she told him. She place her hang on Flacks shoulder and leaned over to roll up her pant leg.

Danny then shot a glance around and frowned. "Um, where is Mac and Stella?"

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Reveiw and tell me that you think. Thanks, Zippy.**

And remember this was written by two people, myself and Mandi. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up. With the help of the lovely Mandi. Thanks for all who read and reviewed.**

* * *

Mac and Stella were running. They had gotten separated from the group. Mac came to a stop and looked around. "Oh, I think we're lost," he said, as he turned to look at Stella. "I think we went left while the others went right."

"You think we should turn around and back track or keep going forward?" Stella asked him.

"I don't know," Mac said, as he looked around and then looked at her. "It's up to you."

Stella thought for a moment and hear growls off in the distance behind them. "I think forward sounds good."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that as well...Come on." He then gently took up her arm. "We can only hope that the others are okay."

"Let's hope" Stella agreed.

"So what is the diagnosis doc?" Mandi asks.

Hawkes looked at the bite then looked up at Mandi. "Well I guess you'll live," he said, as he looked up at her, and caught a sight of her badge. "Messer huh." He then looked over at Danny. "Any connection?"

He's my brother." Mandi tells him. "My name is actually Amanda Messer but people just call me Mandi sometimes Manda." she explains to him.

"Hmm," Hawkes muttered, as he looked at the bite. "Seems like you were playing with the same dogs Chris was."

"Yeah, real smart Messer," Chris said, as he glared at her. "Thought you were smarter than your labbie brother."

"Chris Sanchez still the same smart alec street cop I knew." Mandi said with a slick smile. "This what you do on patrol when your not with the PO's" she asked.

"Hmm, very funny, Messer," he said, as he looked down at the wound. "Yep, you got bite as well. You're not any smarter."

"Well a whole lot smarter than you'll ever be, Sanchez." she tells him then turns back to Danny and Flack. "So which way do we go now?" she asked.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Hawkes asked Flack as he looked up at her, grabbing for her arms. "You're not going anywhere until I've cleaned your wound."

"I'm only feisty with certain people." Mandi said eyeing Chris. "Clean my wound with what exactly?"

Hawkes face then went red. "Good point," he said, then he brought out a small water bottle. "This is gonna burn." He washed her wound and then tore a strip of cloth, and wrapped the wound. "Okay, now we can go."

"Great." Amanda said and took one step and she caught her self from falling by grabbing Flack. "shit that hurts."

"Yeah, it will, for a bit," Hawkes said, as he looked up at her. "Flack just keep an eye on her. We need to find Mac and Stella."

"Yeah Flack, keep an eye on me." she said with a smile. She stood back up and leaned on him.

"Oh, great, baby-sitting duties," Flack muttered, as he looked over at Danny who just shot him a chester grin. "Don't you dare start with me Danny. Or I'll shoot you and leave you to those dogs."

"You touch my brother you die." Mandi tells him.

"Yeah plus you'll also have to deal with me." Lindsay says.

"Oh, the love," Flack said, as he looked over at Lindsay. "What are you gonna do to me, Lab Rat?" he teased, as he smirked.

"Trust me I can cause a lot of damage." Lindsay says.

"Hey I like her." Mandi says.

"Oh, don't start, Mandi," Danny groaned, as he looked over at her. "Come on, baby sis. We gotta go find Mac and Stella before they get into trouble."

"How much trouble can they get into?" Flack asked, as he looked down at Mandi. "I mean, it's Mac."

"Stop calling me baby sis I hate that. You have Lindsay go with her. I don't want to move." she told him.

"Fine," Danny said, with a smirk, as he came up to her side. "You can stay and feed the dogs. That way I don't ever have to hear your whining ever again."

"Funny Daniel. I'm not stupid. Besides I can barely walk surely one of you gentlemen can carry me." she told him smiling gleefully.

"You're right, we should leave her for the killer dogs," Flack said, as he looked over at them. "Cause she really is a pain."

"Not cool!" Mandi shouts and pouts.

"Keep your voice down!"

"Come on Flack it's not cool that you and my brother want to leave me here." she tells him.

"Yeah, it is," he said, as he shot Danny a smile. "Cause for once, the lab rat and I are agreeing with each other."

"Oh so your teaming up against me. Because I'm Danny's younger sister and your new partner. Smooth move. You guys wouldn't dream of leaving me hear you like me too much." she told them both.

"We should get going." Lindsay pipes in.

Hawkes then looked over at Danny and Flack. "You can't leave her here," he said.

"Yeah, we know," Danny said, as he and Flack went up to Mandi's side. "Come on, sissy. You hurt us. You're gonna be hurting in a cell. Get the point."

"Yeah I get your point. And you hurt me your going to be hurting in certain places catch my drift?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but Montana will hurt you more," Danny replied, as he caught her arm. "Get my drift?"

"Danny I know you wouldn't hurt me, I was referring to Flack." she told him.

"Yeah, sure," Danny said, as they started to walk down the hallway. "Flack, I feel sorry for you buddy. You have a pig-headed partner."

"Yeah, I know," Flack said, as he looked over at Mandi. His eyes then went over to Hawkes, Lindsay, and Chris. "Just keep and eyes out for the dogs."

"I'm not a pig head I'm just looking out for my own life." Mandi tells him.

"Yeah, sure," Flack said, as they stumbled. "You wanted to shoot the dog."

"The dog was putting my life in danger." Mandi tells him. "So why did you help me if you think I'm a pig head?

"I'm not gonna answer that one," Flack said, as they continued to walk.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought? Thanks Zippy.**

Please remember is written by both me and Mandi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter updated. This is another joint chapter. By me and Mandi. Hopefully, we'll get out of the bloody warehouse soon...smirks. Thank you for all who have read and reviewed.**

* * *

"Flack you better answer the question I want to know, why?" she asked.

"No," Flack said, as they continued to walk. "Come on, we need to find the others."

"Why not?" she asked as she stopped walking.

"Cause you Messers are so much alike, there I said it."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Mandi asked as she leaned against a wall. Her leg hurt and she didn't want to walk anymore.

Danny then smirked as he went over to his sister's side. "That means we're more alike than you want to admit sissy."

Flack looked down at Mandi. "Don't get think this the wrong way little one, but I barely know you yet, and your a Messer. That means trouble in my book."

"I'm not little and I'm far from trouble." Amanda said to him in a harsh tone. "You may think or know my brother is trouble but that doesn't mean I am too got it?" she added.

Flack chuckled as he sidestepped around her. "Yeah, I kinda have seen that first hand," he said, as he looked at the others. "We'll continue this when we're not being chased by blood thirsty puppies. We need to find Mac and Stella."

"Fine, but your still in the dog pound." she told him with a smile. "Ok so which way?" she asked.

Lindsay looked at Danny. "Is always this assortative?"

"With my sister, pretty much," Danny said, as he looked over at them. "Um, Mands, this way." He called out to her. "You're going back the way towards the puppies."

Lindsay laughed and walked with him.

"Danny I'm heading away from those dam puppies." Mandi shouted back.

"So you say, little sis," he remind her, as he came up to her side.

"What ever Danny." Amanda said to him, she looked over to him. "Look go talk to your girlfriend and stop getting into my personal business." she told him.

"Oh, testy are we?" Danny teased as he looked over Montana. "And who said that's my girlfriend." He then smirked as he looked over at Hawkes. "So where do you think Mac and Stella are?"

Hawkes shrugged. "Who knows Danny?" he said, as he looked around. "They're probably all right for now. Mac will take care of her for a bit, but I don't know how much longer this dogs will stay away from us."

"Danny I know that look you give her, I'm not blind. I have that same kind of look." she told him.

"I'm not that young Danny. I just think it's time I move on, and that's what I'm doing Jake would have wanted that for me." she told him almost in tears.

"Oh, that's good to know...that you're not going to break out singing the barney theme song or some child song."

"Not funny Danny." Amanda shouted at him and ran off in one direction in tears.

"Mandi," Hawkes, Danny, and Flack yelled at her. "Not that way."

Amanda was too upset to listen to them, she just ran and cried. She stopped as she heard the sounds of dogs growling coming towards her. She swiftly wiped the tears from her eyes, turned around and ran the direction she came from. "You guys better start running and be glad I'm giving you heads up." she shouted to the group down a way.

"Why?" Flack asked her...only to stop himself, at the sound of growls. "Never mind." They all took off after Mandi.

"Why else would i tell you to run." she said as she ran. Her eyes were red and she began to feel sweat dripping down her back.

Lindsay grabbed Danny's arm to get him to start running.

"Oh, cause you really thought it would be funny to get us into motion," Chris said, as he slammed into a wall when he tripped. "Ow."

"No in my wildest dreams patrolie." Amanda said as they ran.

"Just keep running, Messer," Chris yelled.

"Whatev.." Amanda started to say but ran into someone. "Oww" she said as she fell.

"Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes you guys alright?" Stella asked as she stood up. "here let me help you up." she said to Amanda and outstretched her hand.

"Thanks" Mandi replied, took the hand and Stella helped her up. "Detective Amanda Messer would love to chat but umm those demon dogs are coming this way.

"Well there's another pack coming just where we came from." Stella said and looked around. "There's a door across the hall everyone get through it."

"Mac," Flack said to him, as they rushed towards the door. "You guys okay?" Once they were inside. They slammed the door shut and looked around the tiny room. "Oh, this is cozy."

Mac looked over at Flack and the others. "You guys okay?" he asked as he looked over at Mandi. "Danny's sister, I presume."

Danny smirked. "I'm not even gonna ask how you knew, Mac," he said, as he looked around. "Okay, we're trapped in a room, with who knows how many dogs out there. How we gonna get out? Anybody got any smart ideas?"

"You would presume right." Amanda said to Mac.

"Any windows or other doors?" Amanda asked as she looked around.

"And what do you think ya gonna do run for safety?" Chris asked her. "Cause there are dogs out there?"

"No I thought maybe if there were windows and door maybe they lead to the outside Chris." she told him

"Shut up, Chris!" Danny said, as he reached out and snagged his cell phone from Mandi's waist. "Ah, this look's like mine."

"Oh yeah we found it at the entrance." she told him. "you just going to look at or are you going to call someone Danny?"

"Good, a phone," Mac said, as he looked around the room "Flack, you and Miss Messer look for windows and a way out. Danny you try to get a hold of animal control or someone. Hawkes, you and Lindsay keep an eye out for the dogs." He then turned towards Chris. "And you going to sit there." He pointed to a chair."

"On it." Amanda said. "come on Flack." she said and started to walk towards the other side of the room.

"Oh, why do I have to get stuck with her," Flack muttered, as they headed off to look for windows.

"Come on you know you like being paired with me. Well from what I see no windows, it's a pretty small room. No windows one door, I hate rooms like these." Amanda commented. She went to a corner of the room and sat on the floor.

"It's not so bad," he said, as he looked over at Mac. "No windows. That's the only door."

"Okay," Mac said, as he looked over at Danny. "How's it coming Messer?"

"No, I don't wanna be put on hold," Danny said, as he began to pace. "We don't really have the time for that."

Amanda buried her head in her hands. She was truly trying to move on. But she had told her brother that before and it had never really happened. But this time she was telling the truth.

"Why do you want to know and stop calling me Messer." she said softly holding back the tears.

"Hmm...nah," he said, as he looked over at Danny who looked as if he was about ready to reach through the phone and strangle the person on the other end. "Cause if we're gonna be such good buddies, I think I need to know."

"Jake was my fiancé and year and half ago. But before we could get married he was shipped off to Iraq. Few months later he was killed in a roadside bombing." she told him crying. "Danny's been trying to get me to move on since about 3 months after it happened. I kept telling him I was moving on, but I didn't until now. "

"Ah...oops...think maybe I shouldn't have asked." He then slid an arm around her. "I'm sorry about your lost." He then looked over to see Danny watching them with concerned eyes. "Jake," he mouthed, and Danny nodded as he went back to the phone. "It'll be okay. Trust me, I'm not that bad."

Amanda laughed a little and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well I'm not taht bad once you get to know me." she told him.

"Well that's good," he said.

Hawkes shot Lindsay a smile, as he peered out the door. "So Linds, how you doing?" he asked her, as he shot her a smile.

"I'm doing fine." Lindsay replied.

"Well that's good to know."

Amanda smiled. "You never did answer my question." she told Flack.

"It is very good." Lindsay said and she looked over at Danny.

"Oh, yeah, I know," Flack said, as loud growl sounded at the door..."Oh this can't be good." He quickly got to his feet, as three dogs rushed at the door, knocking it open. One jumped for Lindsay while the others went for Hawkes.

"Lindsay!" Danny yelled, as he rushed for her.

* * *

**TBC**

**What did you think?  
**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought. Thanks Zippy.**

And remember this is written by two authors. Myself and Mandi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, okay, I know It seems like it took forever for us to do this, but it kinda did. We both seemed to be busy. She had stuff to do, and I had to stuff to do...and we never could really seem to find time to get together to finish this, but we finally did...and here it is. I thank you all for who stuck with me, since the begining of this story to the end. Thanks for all who have R&R. You are the real reason that I/we have wrote this story. And I want to send out a special thanks to Mands for stepping in for the part of Mandy. Smirks...I don't think I could have quite got her down...just right, thanks sweetie...**

**Hope you Enjoy it.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Lindsay has luckily managed to get out of the way of the dog but not by much, she had a deep scratch on her face. "Right here." she shouted back

"You all right?" Danny asked, as he looked down at her, as he pulled her into his arms, careful of herd

"Yeah just scratch that's all" she told him holding onto him.

"Okay," he said, as he looked over at the dog, that was doing after Hawkes. "Um, Hawkes, back away slowly."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one."

Amanda stayed still and held onto Flack.

"Easy," he whispered to her as he looked over at her. "It'll be okay. Trust me."

Amanda nodded. "Ok" she whispered back.

"That's a good girl."

Amanda shot him a look. "I really would like to move on." she told him in reference to Jake

"Yeah, I know. But that sometimes just takes time."

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna need some help here," Hawkes said, as he backed away from the dogs, only to run into Chris, as the dogs jumped at them both.

"I know that, what I meant was that I want to start it over with you." she said softly.

"Yeah, well that's good to know," Flack said, as he looked up to see one of the dogs heading their way. "Okay, let's move." He then pulled Amanda with him towards Mac and Stella. "Hey guys."

"Yeah let's move." Amanda said looking around. "Wait the only way out is through that door blocked by the dogs."

"Well we could shot our way if we had a gun." Stella said.

"Um, yeah, that would work," Flack said, as he looked over at the dogs. "Being that they are really getting on my nerves."

"Oh so now you agree with me. "Amanda ziad and pulled out her gun.

"Oh, be careful with that," Danny said, as he eyed the gun.

"Danny I know how to shot." Amanda said and she fired off a round that went into a wall to scare the dogs and hopefully have an effect.

All the CSIs ducked their heads at the sound and Danny shot her a look. "Don't do that," he snapped. "Cause that won't scare them off...that'll only make them angry."

"Fine then how this for changed?" She asked as she shot the dog that started to run at them.

"Amanda Messer!" Danny yelled, as he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him. "Do not make me have to call our parents."

"Daniel Messer! Do you want to get out of here alive, if so stop getting in my way. Dogs live we die, dogs die or are injured we lived. Got it?" she shouted at him.

Flack shot Lindsay a smirk. "Ah, sibling rivalry, gotta love it," he whispered to her, as he moved towards her side.

"You do know it's obvious of the attraction between you and Amanda?" she whispered back to him.

"Oh, and it's not that obvious of one between you and Messer," he whispered back.

"The difference is that I know it's obvious cause I can admit that yes I do like him." she retaliated.

"What am I going do with you, lab rat?" Flack asked, as he looked over at her.

"I have no clue, besides listen to me and accept that I'm right and your wrong." she told him and walked over to Danny.

Flack chuckled as he looked over at Mac and Stella. "So now what? Can we get out of here now?"

"Probably, after Amanda shots a couple more dogs." Stella says.

"I heard that." Amanda said as she stopped discharging her weapon and crept towards the hall to check if it was clear.

"Don't encourage her," both Danny and Flack said at the same time, which got Mac to smile.

"Fine." Stella said.

"Looks clear someone got a flashlight?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, we got flashlights," Chris said, as he pushed past her to walk out into the hallway. "Now let's go." He then walked out down the hallway.

"I really wouldn't mind seeing him get bit again," Danny muttered, as he looked over at Chris. "Cause his attitude sucks."

"His attitude has always sucked, that's him through and through." Amanda tells him letting Chris lead the way. 'Rather him than me' she thought to herself.

"Hey, Chris, keep an eye out for the other doggies," Danny called out to him.

"Bite me labbie," Chris called out to him.

"Actually Chris the dogs would bite you before Danny would." Amanda told him and fell back with Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes and Flack

"Miss me?" she questioned

Flack shot her a smirk. "Hmm, let me think about that," he teased.

Lindsay shot him a look.

"Don't you dare." Amanda told him.

"Oh, this should be interesting," Danny whispered to Lindsay, as he slid up next to her. "Flack has no idea what he just got into."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked him.

"Come on Flack just tell me ya missed me." Amanda whispered to him.

"You'll see," Danny whispered to her, as they all continued to walk.

"Yeah, I would miss ya if the dogs ate you," Flack whispered back.

"Ok" Lindsay said and leaned on Danny as they walked.

"How touching." Amanda stated. "Are you always this stubborn when it comes to women?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is," both Danny and Hawkes said, as they looked over at Flack. "Sorry buddy, but you are."

"Lab Rats, you are so dead, when we get out of here," Flack said, as he went over and put his weight on a door, only to push through it.

"Flack!" Amanda shouted. "You alright?" she asked as she went over to where he fell through.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Flack said, as he was laughing, as he looked up at the night sky. "I'm outside."

"Oh my god it's beautiful." she said as she looked up.

Danny and the others walked outside. "We're free," Chris said, as he looked dumb shocked. "No way."

"Yes way." Amanda said.

Lindsay held onto Danny. "It is beautiful out here." she agreed

"Children grow up," Hawkes called out to Chris and Amanda as he looked up.

"Yes, grow up," as Flack shut the door behind them, quickly remembering the dogs behind them. "That should keep them in."

"Let's hope." Amanda said. "Know the only thing left to do if figure our ways to our cars." she said.

"Probably that way," Danny said, as he pointed to his left.

"Ok dear brother of mine lead the way." Amanda told him.

"I just said that way, cause I can see Mac's car from here," he said to her with a smirk, as he looked over at Mac.

"But still no telling what could leap out of the shadows between here and there." Amanda said to him with her own smirk.

"Yeah, the boggie man, the Easter Bunny from hell," Flack said, as he looked over at her.

"Not funny." Amanda told him looking at him.

"Oh, I thought it was."

"In your dreams maybe."

"Yeah I'm not scared of those."

"Oh really so if you were day dreaming right now what would you be dreaming about? Tell me if your not so scared." she asked him.

"That," he said, as he pointed out at the dog coming out the dog comign towards them. "I so don't want a dog anymore."

"Gee I wonder why." Amanda said as she started to run towards Mac's car, cause their car was on the other side of it.

"Yeah," Flack said, as they all bolted for the safety of the cars. "We're almost there guys. Home free."

"What about the body?" Chris asked, as they slammed into Mac's car. "You're gonna leave it there?"

"Uh yeah, but if you want to stick your neck out and go back and get it be my guest. " Amanda told him as she reached hers and Flack's car.

"We'll go back in, as soon as animal control takes care of the dogs," Hawkes said, as he looked over at Mac. "Sound about right?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Mac said, as he looked over at Danny and the rest of them. "You guys did good."

"I say let's get the hell out of here, so Flack could you please unlock the door." she pleaded.

"Um...you had the keys"

"I say let's get the hell out of here." Amanda said as she got the keys and unlocked the door.

"I'm thinking that one wants to get home," Hawkes said to Danny as they watched her get in the car. "How did you ever grow up with her?"

"My mom made sure Louis and I didn't kill her," Danny replied as he looked over at Flack. "Good luck."

"Hey you guys only wanted to kill me cause I was the youngest and a girl. Plus I played football with all your hot guy friends." Amanda shouted. "And actually I just want to get away from these damn demon dogs"

"Okay, guys, let's call it a day. We'll stay here and talk to the police about the dogs and animal control," Mac said as he turned to face Danny, Lindsay, and Hawkes. "You three are going home for sure."

"Good, I'm so tired," Lindsay says to him.

"So I guess me and Flack are stuck here?" she asked Mac.

"I think that's a understatement," Danny said, as he looked over at Hawkes.

Mac then looked over at Amanda and Flack. "No, you need to go check that leg out and do some reports on this," he said, as he looked at Flack. "But you don't have to stay here unless you really want to."

"Fine I'll go get the leg checked out, but I need a ride." Amanda said to Mac.

"Flack, she's your partner," Mac said to him.

"Oh, great, I get to be a baby-sitter," he said, as he looked at Mac, putting on a face of mock horror. "Now that's not fair.

"Come on be happy your with me and not stuck here for once." Amanda said to him with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Flack said, as he shot Danny a smirk. "Any hints on how to control your sister."

"Yeah, duct tape," Danny said, as he looked over at Mandi. "That use to work a lot when we were younger."

"Daniel Messer I want to talk to you in private." Amanda yelled at him and got out of the car.

"Busted," both Hawkes and Flack said, as Danny walked to the car and slid inside.

"Okay, sis, what's up?" Danny said, as he looked over at her.

"Danny, I've been trying to move on and you know that. Yes I like Flack. And I know I've told you before I was moving on but I wasn't but this time it's true" she told him softly. "I still miss Jake so much"

"Yeah, I know...and I miss him too," he said, as he looked over at her. "You know that I'm teasing you about Flack. He's a good guy. He won't break your heart. He's a good guy."

Flack walked over to Lindsay's side. "You have got to wonder what their talking about," he whispered to her.

"Hmmm I do, but leave them alone its a brother/sister moment." she whispered back.

"You're so a lab rat," he whispered back. As he looked over at the others. "And you need sleep."

"I know I do." Lindsay told him.

"Yep, not fall asleep behind the wheel on the way home."

"I'm not I'll probably get a ride home with Danny."

"Let's hope, Danny boy doesn't fall asleep behind the wheel."

"I know, but Danny?" she said.

"But what?" he said, as he shifted in his seat and caught a glance of Flack and Lindsay talking in the rear view mirror. "Come on sis, you have to tell me or I'm not going to know."

"Promise me, that if I start to back down from a relationship that you'll urge me to go on, if it's go for me." Amanda pleaded with him through her tears.

"I promise that if I have to I'll even date Flack," Danny said, as he looked over at him. "But trust me on this Mands. Flack is not gonna going to hurt. And once you get past that idiotic smile of his. You guys will probably be pulling pranks together."

Amanda laughed slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks bro" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Ah, good...now can we please go, your soon to be boy friend is talking to my friend," he said. "Which can't be a good thing."

Amanda smiled. "Don't you mean your soon to be girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that too, if she doesn't kill me first," he said, as they got out of the car. "Flack, you ready to go yet?" he asked over the hood of the car.

Lindsay looked over at Flack. "I think Danny wants you."

"In more ways that one, sweet heart," he said, as he patted her arm. "Get some sleep." Then he trotted over towards Danny. "You hollered, Messer?"

"Oh, yeah, get your butt in the car and take my little sister home," Danny said, as he grabbed the back of Flack's coat. "And don't do anything stupid. Cause she's worse than I am." He then gently shoved Flack into the car. "Have a fun ride home you to...See ya around, Mandi. Call me."

"Wouldn't dream of giving you a heart attack if I didn't." she told him.

"Yeah, don't kill flack in the mean time," Danny said, as he shot them both a smirk. "And watch out for dogs."

"Messer, I'm so gonna hurt you," Flack said, as he looked up at him. "Lab Rat and all."

"Trust I won't kill him." Amanda told him. "Dogs better hope I don't see any of them"

"Yep, that sounds about right. Well you two have fun." Danny then shut the door and headed back to Lindsay's side and yawned. "Ya ready to go, Montana." Hawkes came over to their side. "Doc? You ready?" Hawkes nodded. "You look like you're about ready to drop dead." Hawkes smirk. "I bet you've probably slept in the morgue a few times."

"Not really," Hawkes said, as he looked over to where Flack and Mandi were. "You do know that they're probably going to be dating right?"

"Oh, yeah," Danny said, as he looked over at Lindsay. "What better way to torture Flack, than to set my little sister on him."

"Yeah I'm ready to go." Lindsay yawned. "and your sister can be nice when she wants to."

"Oh, just don't tell her that," Danny said, as he slid an arm around Lindsay and looked over at Mac and Stella. "We're going home. You sure you don't want us to stay?"

"No we're good you guys go get some rest." Stella told them.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Lindsay said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, Miss Lab Rat, let's go," Danny said as he turned her towards the car. "Come on Doc, before she drops dead and we really need your assistance."

"Yes let's go Mister Lab Rab."

"Ha ha very funny. We should just leave her here with the every so nice doggies."

"You wouldn't?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yeah, you're right, gives Hawkes too much to do," he answered, as he opened the door for her.

As she got into the car she slapped him on the arm. "Don't you dare joke about leave me here again." she told him.

"Gotta watch out for the Montana temper, Danny," Hawkes said, as he slid into the back seat. "It's a mean one."

"So I noticed," Danny muttered, as he looked over at Lindsay.

"oh you have no idea what Montana girls are capable of." Lindsay told him.

"We bet," both men said with a smirk, as Danny started the car.

"Who's up for some food?" Danny asked.

"I'm starvin." Lindsay tells him.

Danny chuckled. "Where too?"

"Some place that serves pizza."

Danny then looked around. "Pizza it is." He then headed for a familiar pizza spot. "That does sound really, really good."

"Yeah it does." Lindsay said and leaned her head against the head rest.

"We're here," Danny called out to them, as he parked the car. "And so is Flack."

"What I thought he was taking your sister home." Lindsay said as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Yeah, so did I," Danny said, as he motioned towards the couple walking towards them. "Hey, baby sis. Honey, I thought you were taking here home. You promised."

"What are you guys doing here?" Amanda asked.

"Going to eat pizza," Danny said as he looked at them. "We were hungry. Duh."

"Yeah we're hungry." Amanda said.

"Then let's go," Flack said, as he held the door open for the Lab Rats.

"Thanks" Amanda and Lindsay said as they walked through the door.

"Lab Rats," Flack muttered, as he followed Danny and Hawkes in.

"What happened to Chris?" Hawkes as, as they snagged a table in the way back.

"I think he just went home." Amanda said.

"Ah, poor chap," Hawkes said, as he looked at the couples around him. "He had a really bad day."

"We've all had a bad day" Lindsay remarks as she sits by Danny.

"Aint that the truth" Amanda agreed as she sat by Flack.

"Ah, I thought it was fun," Flack said, as he leaned back as the waitress came up and took their order and went away. "The dogs and the running was so much fun."

"Don't forget the bodies," Danny added, as he looked over at Lindsay. "Those were fun."

"Oh yeah let me tell yeah let me tell ya." Lindsay retorted.

"I'm sure none of us what to see a dog for the next hundred years or so," Hawkes said, as he took a sip of his drink.

"Amen to that." Amanda said.

Flack then smirked. "You guys love those puppies, just admit it," he said, with a smile.

"Oh yeah let me tell you how much I love'd those puppies." Amanda stated sarcastically.

"Children behave," Danny muttered, as he looked over at them both. "Don't make me have to get the duct tape out."

"Cute Danny real cute." Amanda told him, which made Lindsay laugh.

Danny then smirked, as he looked at them both. "Yeah, I now that I am."

"Actually Lindsay might think that but I think Flack is cute." Amanda stated.

Flack rolled his eyes..."Girls," he muttered to Hawkes. "Can't live with them, can't shoot em."

"What did you say?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing," Flack said, as he shot her his normal smile, as their pizzas came up "Ah, look food."

"Oh I'm starving." Amanda said.

At her comment, everyone chuckled. "We kinda know, sis," Daniel said, as they all began to eat. It had been a long day for them all. A stressful day for everyone. It has tested their friendships and themselves all at the same time.

"Well good." Amanda said. "God this bandage itches." she complains trying in vain to scratch her leg.

"You should probably change it when you get home," Hawkes said, as he looked over at her. "Or go to the hospital."

"I'll change it when I get home, but it still itches..grrrrr" she comments.

"Still acting like she did when she was little," Danny whispered to Lindsay, as he before he took a sip of his drink. He then looked over at Flack. "Good luck."

"Shut it Danny." Amanda sniped. "This is good pizza."

Flack chuckled as they looked around. "The dogs got to her head," he muttered.

"As if, and if truth be told nothing is wrong with my head it's perfectly fine except it's trying to wind down from all the hell from today."

Everyone chuckled, as they continued along with their meal.

After a long moment of silence. Danny looked around at the others and smirked. "So what are we gonna do now?" he asked as he looked at his sister and Flack. "Are we supposed to be baby-sitting you guys all night?"

"No see I was thinking the other way around." Amanda joked with a smile.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Sis," he said, as he shot a glance over at Lindsay. "I don't think so. I think we lab rats can handle ourselves. You desk rats are the ones who tend to get into trouble."

"Oh really?" Amanda questioned. "You guys would be to busy processing a scene that we could sneak up behind you and give you a heart attack."

Danny chuckled. "I don't think so," he said, as he shot Flack a glance. "I remember the last time Flack tried to sneak into the lba. He hit something, and nearly cost the lab our mics. He barely got out of the lab that day with his life, Mac wanted to kill him."

Amanda laughed a little bit. "Ok so he may get himself into trouble but I don't. Cause its obvious he isn't as stealthy as me." she explains.

Flack chocked on his drink, and he shot her a look before shaking his head. "Yeah, Messer, you have a mean, sister," he said, as he looked over at her. "I can see the family resemblence."

"Very funny, I'm nicer than he is. I mean am I right Lindsay?" Amanda asked.

"Well he does like to tease me a lot."

"Oh, don't you dare, bring her into this Mands," Danny said, as he shot her a look, as he looked over at Montana.

"And why not?"

"What's the matter, Danny, don't like it when you're sister brings your girl friend into the argument?" Flack teased as he took a drink of his drink.

Danny chuckled, as he looked over at Flack. "Nah, Flack, I don't mind." As he shot Mands as a smirk. "Since you're paired up with my little sister, I get to tell her of every little horrible thing you've ever done." He then leaned over and whispered something to Lindsay, causing her to giggle. "See, Montana and I do go together. You still got a long way ahead of you, with um, her."

Amanda laughed. "I'm not a bad girlfriend."

"You called SWAT on your first one," Danny pointed out, as he took a drink of his drink.

"That was because he stalked me and did drugs." Amanda explained.

"So you still did it...now that was a little bit extreme," Danny looked over at Flack. "You still up for that?"

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Lindsay said as she stood up.

"I'll go with ya," Danny said, as he slid up next to her. "We'll leave them to chat for a few seconds."

Flack then watched as Danny and Lindsay went to get something to drink and then looked over at Manda. "So? What you think that's about?" he teased.

"I have no clue." Amanda said. "So let's forget them at talk about something else."

"Wow do you always taunt each other like that?" Lindsay asked him.

"Fine by me..." Flack replied with a smirk, as he moved a bit closer to her. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know...us?" she said with a cocked eyebrow.

Danny smirked, as he looked down at her. "Um, you could say that, yeah," he said, as he took up their drinks, and took a sip of his, only to wince when he realized that he had taken a sip of hers. "I think that this ones yours." He handed her the correct drink. "But it's just sibling love, Montana. No harm comes from it. Just like what I do with you, mostly." He shot her a coy smile, as he moved closer. "Don't get me wrong, about it, okay?"

"Fine." Lindsay replied and leaned against him as they walked,

Flack shot her a look, as he reached for his drink. "So you want to talk about us. Okay, what about us?"

"No I picked the subject you have start." Mandi teased him.

"Um, why?"

"Because that's just the way it goes."

"Ha, ha, very funny, little messer," he said, as he looked over at her. "What do you want to know. Where I think we're gonna go with this? How we're not going to end up with a room full of dogs in the next day or two. How I hope we're not going to end up like your brother and Montana. I really don't know okay."

"Ok, this is easier. What do you think about me honestly." she asked him.

Flack sighed as he leaned back in the booth. "Figures I'd get stuck with a Messer with a brain." He'd looked over at her. "Well your nice, smart, and I'm sure you'd give me a run for my money." He then smirked. "I like you cause you don't take crap from Danny, that's a plus in my book."

Amanda smiled. "I will deffinitly give you a run for your money. With me you'll never be bored. And Danny never intimitated me."

"Well that's good, and here they come...back from their little walk." He shot Danny a smirk. "Oh, it's good to see that you guys didn't get lost."

Danny shot Flack a smirk, as he slid into the booth after Lindsay. "Ha ha, very funny Flack," he said, as he look over at Mands and winked. "It's good that you haven't pepper sprayed this one yet."

"Really? Oh wait who was it that tazed one of their girlfriends?" Amanda bantered.

"You what?" Flack said, after chocking on his drink yet again. "Danny Messer tazed his girl friend. This I have to hear."

"Oh, no you don't. He who hand cuffed and charged his girl friend with assault."

"What?" Amanda asked. "Flack whats he talkin about?"

"Um..." Flack said, as he took up his drink again. "I have no idea."

"Ok, look I think its safe to say we've done things in the past. So let's just but all our pasts behind and begin fresh." Lindsay suggested.

"I'll drink to that," Danny said, as he snagged her drink and took a drink of it, before he remember what she had been drinking. "Gah, Montana, what were you drinking?"

"Apple Martini." she told him with a wicked smile.

That got Flack to laugh. "Wow, Messer, you're going wild there," he teased, as his phone rang. "Hmm." He dug for his, just as Messer's rang as well. "Okay. That's odd." He flipped his opened. To reveal a text message. "Oh, man. Another Homicide."

"Ugh where?" Amanda asked.

"Up town this time."

"Oh joy."

"Looks like it," Danny said, as he looked at his phone. "Mac wants up there too." He then looked over at Montana. "You up for it?"

"Yeah let's go." Lindsay told him standing up.

"Okay, let's do this." They paid for their food and took off. They made it to the crime scene where they found Hawkes standing their waiting for them. "Oh, this can't be good."

"What is it?" Amanda asked getting out of the car.

"Well I've missed you guys too," Hawkes replied, as he looked over at them, as they joined him. "But from the looks of the report that came in from the 911 call." He turned to look at the tall apartment building in front of him. "It sounded like dogs...angry dogs, attacking people."

"Not again." Amanda groaned.

**The End**

_Author's Note_

Thank you for all who have read this story. Thank you so very much. I love all the reviews that I have gotten. They mean so much to me. I hope to write another story soon.

Zippy


End file.
